You Don't Own Me
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Eric returns from a business trip and interrupts Pam and Molly's 'girl time.' Another 'and Molly makes three' fic.


**A/N: Beyond rather enjoying writing 'and Molly makes three' fics, I'm not quite sure where this idea came from. I couldn't describe the scene the way I wanted, but if you watch the end scene from 'First Wives Club' and then read this it should give you some idea of the scene :P Thanks to secrets4theunderground, the-queen-of-candyland and becausesometimesiobsess for helping me pick the song :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**You Don't Own Me**_

Eric wasn't entirely sure what to expect when he came home after a trip to Shreveport to investigate the possibility of reopening Fangtasia.

Pam and Molly had been almost gleeful as they waved goodbye two nights ago, assuring him that they would stay out of trouble and enjoy some 'girl time.'

He'd been relatively certain that 'girl time' would translate into Molly hacking into his bank account (again), followed by an extended online shopping spree. Last time that had happened the pair had bought nerf guns and when he returned he'd found one on the table with a sticky note warning him that they were armed and somewhere in the house.

He was still deciding whether Pam was a bad influence on Molly or Molly was a bad influence on Pam. Either way it was definitely a mistake to bring them together, not that he regretted it.

At least, not very often.

This homecoming, however, was not one of those times.

A little wiser since the nerf gun incident, Eric had returned home slightly earlier in the evening than expected and snuck into the house. Although he didn't really need to worry about them hearing him as he could hear music blaring from the lounge room.

Slinking down the corridor, he stopped short at the sight that greeted him.

Both of the younger vampires were in their pyjamas, Pam in her favourite hot pink flannel pyjamas and Molly in a pair of black flannel bottoms with an oversized shirt that looked suspiciously like the purple one he'd been looking for.

And both of them were singing.

He'd walked in on Pam doing karaoke enough times to not be too phased seeing her standing on the coffee table, belting out a tune into her hair brush. What _did_ amuse him, however, was the fact that Molly had joined in.

He crossed his arms and leant against the doorframe, enjoying the show as they continued to dance around the room.

"_I'm young and I love to be young  
I'm free and I love to be free  
To live my life the way that I want  
To say and do whatever I please_

And, don't tell me what to do, yeah  
Don't, don't you tell me what to say  
And, please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display

I don't tell you what to say  
I don't tell you what to do  
So, just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you"

He watched with barely concealed amusement as the two executed a particularly complicated dance manoeuvre in the musical interlude as they prepared for the grand finale.

"_Young and free, young and free…You don't own me!_" they sang in unison, before dissolving into giggles as the song faded into the background and they stepped off the table.

Both women froze as Eric started to clap, he smirked as they slowly turned around with identical expressions of guilt and embarrassment.

Pam was the first to recover, "You're home early," she commented, turning off the music and tossing her hair brush to the side.

"I decided that I would rather not have a repeat of the nerf gun incident," Eric explained, still amused.

Molly smirked at the memory, "You're just cross because you lost," she said, losing some of her embarrassment.

"I didn't lose," Eric corrected her, a shade defensively, "my gun stalled."

Pam and Molly shared an amused glance, "Of course," Pam agreed with a smirk. "So, how did the trip go?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Fine," Eric replied easily, sitting down in his chair.

"Did you miss me?" Pam asked with a mischievous grin as she perched on the armrest of his chair.

"Would it make a difference if I did?" Eric asked, keeping a straight face. Pam looked a little thrown by his comment and he lost the battle with his grin, "After all, I don't own you," he said drily.

Pam narrowed her eyes and swatted him playfully on the arm, "Very funny."

"So I _do_ own you?" he teased, pulling her into his lap.

"Of course," Pam purred, looking up at him through her lashes.

Molly loudly cleared her throat just as the pair were about to kiss, "I thought we'd discussed PDAs," she said as they looked up at her.

"It's not public, we're at home," Eric countered, smirking as Molly pulled a face at him.

"You know what I mean."

"Prude," he retorted.

Molly smirked, "Letch."

Pam sniggered and Eric pulled a face at her which just made her laugh harder.

Eric shook his head and stood up, slinging Pam over his shoulder as he did so, "Well, I don't want to upset your _delicate_ sensibilities," he teased, heading for the door.

"Good," Molly said, pretending to be offended as he patted her on the head as he walked passed.

"Try not to break anything," Eric added over his shoulder as he started up the stairs.

"You don't own me," Molly called after him in a playful tone from the doorway.

Eric raised an eyebrow and glanced back at her, "I beg to differ."

Molly's only response was to stick her tongue out at him as the pair disappeared into their bedroom. She smiled to herself as she turned the music back on to drown out some of the noises from upstairs and sat down with the new laptop Eric had bought her.

There were worse things in life than being 'owned' by Eric Northman.


End file.
